Payback
by fiveOFan
Summary: Payback. Five o task force and NCIS Los Angeles team up with Steve's and Sam's old SEAL team against biggest Russian Mob family.


It was lunch time on Monday Steve's day off, a rare thing for Steve. In the Navy, days off were nonexistent, just like his position with Five-0. Now that he's had a few years in this job, he's learned to let go more and more. Finally letting others take the command only because Danny and Chin were great at stepping in for him. He was having a great day too; first one in awhile. He had spent the morning at the beach with his long time "girlfriend" LT Catherine Rollins, Navy intelligence officer. Even though neither one like labels to refer to each other in their relationship, when you get right down to it that was what she was….his girlfriend. But they both new it was more than girlfriend/boyfriend relationship.

They have been exclusive for the last 8 years, since the night they met. Never has he even looked at another woman once Cath came into his life. Same went for Catherine. It didn't matter that she was on an aircraft carrier most of her time in the navy, serving alongside 5000 eligible sailors and officers. She was deeply in love with Steve, had been since the first week they met. Steve felt the same way; especially since he knew how many men would kill for a chance to get to know Catherine even 1/10 as much as he did. They were soul mates but just haven't had the courage to tell each other. Their feelings were obvious to them and everyone who knew them. The two of them were enjoying each other's company while they dug into their lunch.

So far the morning had gone by without a case popping up and the two had been in and out of the water all morning. They both felt at home in the water riding wave after wave by any means possible. When they weren't in the water, they were in the house making love. Lately they couldn't get enough of each other. With Cath being stationed on Oahu and they saw each other almost every day, they were more in love than 8 years ago when they first fell in love. Life was good for McRoll, very good, they were extremely happy and things were easy to maintain.

However unknown to them, about 200 miles inland, in the middle of the Oahu jungle; two hikers came across the body of a man hanging from a branch of old Koa tree. The Victim is in hiking boots, a pair of cargo pants and a Navy blue polo shirt with the Navy emblem on it. His hands were taped behind his back and his mouth was sewn shut with one of his shoe laces. That must have hurt the victim so much, the hikers thought, they only hoped he was dead when it happened….or at least unconscious. Just as Catherine and Steve were clearing up and planning on heading back into the water, Steve's cell phone rang. He looked down at his screen and when he saw who the caller ID was, he smiled while answering it.

"Wade don't tell me that you and my mother are pulling another Op and need my help?" he joked saying into the phone.

What he heard him tell him wiped off Steve's smile as he asked "LT Mark Maxwell are you sure it's him?"

Hearing the name Catherine knew Steve served with the man, she looked up at him and from his face she could tell that it was not good news. She remembered meeting LT Maxwell; on an occasion or two when she was on leave and met up with Steve's family of SEAL teammates before a deployment.

"We'll meet you at the ME's Office" Steve tells Wade over the phone.

Catherine moved into driver side of the pickup and Steve get in the passenger side.

Steve asked Catherine "Do you remember LT Mark Maxwell?"

Catherine said "Yes, his wife is stationed on USS Beater, she is the NCIS agent a float"

Steve tells her "His body was found in the jungle this morning by hikers."

Catherine said "I am sorry Steve" and placed one hand on his knee before replacing it on the stirring wheel.

Steve's cell phone started to ring once again and this time it turned out be NCIS special agent Sam Hanna who was another Ex SEAL that had served under Steve's command and with Lt. Maxwell too.

Steve answered "McGarrett" without looking at the ID. He put the call on speaker and Sam said "Steve it's Sam."

Steve voice was low and full of anger and hurt mixed together and Sam picked up on it and when he asked what was wrong Steve tells him that about Mark Maxwell.

Steve said "A's body was found in the jungle and Wade just called. I am on my way to ME office now to find out what just happened."

They hear tires shriek followed be two doors open and close and Sam voice tell them that he called with some bad news as well. "Steve, PO Neil Davidson's body was found three hours ago five miles from Camp Pendleton. He was stabbed, poisoned and hanged using a Sailor knot. TOD is 6pm last night and from what you just said someone could be targeting our old SEAL team, you think?"

Steve said "Sam, I'm going to call you back once we have the ME's report. Have your ME email her report ASAP and I'll do the same."

Sam said "Yeah ok, watch you're six Cmdr., I'll send our report to your cloud drive. Is Lt. Hot pants with you?"

Steve said "Yes, why do you ask?

"Just wanted our gals' safe, that's all. Talk to you soon."

"Ok, thanks Sam, be careful."

Catherine was thankful that she was in the driver's seat. PO Davidson and LT Maxwell both were dead…likely killed. Who could over power a highly trained navy SEAL? Catherine thought. She was weaving in and out of traffic as she sped toward the ME's office. Steve turned on his lights and sirens and just sat there staring into space. Two dead Navy SEAL could be national security issue.

They both walked into the Max's office as Steve looked over the Los Angeles ME's report. They found Wade and Max waiting for them along with Steve's Five-O team. He handed the tablet to Wade to read over and as he talked to Max. "Danny, Chin, Kono, go to the cloud drive and review the file I just sent you. It's a ME report from my team member Sam Hanna, he's got a dead Seal as well."

"Isn't he your NCIS buddy?" Danny asked.

Steve just nodded and went over to Max's table.

Max tells them "The victim was found hanging by two hikers; one of them an ex Marine. The rope was tied up in a perfect sailor knot. There are 74 stab wounds, and the wounds have small blisters and that is an indication they were done by a heated knife. Then there are the four non fatal shots to the both knee joints, both shoulder blades and then the fatal shot to the heart."

Catherine said "They tortured him first." quietly to herself.

Max said "Yes, but you can tell that he put up an extremely good fight. See here, his knuckles are bruised. Then there are these." He pointed to bruises on the victim's upper body.

Wade asked "For what end?"

Steve said "Names and he put up one hell of a good fight. Poor Mark." Steve turns his head away so no one but Catherine can see a tear roll down his cheek.

Chin asked "Names?"

Catherine nodded Steve said "Names of the members of SEAL team. That's what I am going on since LT Maxwell was not the first Seal tortured."

Kono looked at Steve confused and asked "What do you mean that he was not the first?" As she's asking Steve this question Catherine walks over to him and starts rubbing circles on his back. Normally when Steve's on duty she is hands off, but they are among friends so no one cares anymore. Especially since Steve's display of his love for her on Christmas at Kamekona's shrimp truck.

Catherine said "PO Davidson's body was found three hours ago 5 miles from Camp Pendleton on the mainland. NCIS in Los Angeles is working the case from their end. The ME report from Los Angeles is very thorough, as I knew it would be." Cath looks at Steve and smiles because they know that Sam Hanna is meticulous…..more so than Steve

Steve said "It will be a joint case; they work it from their end and we work it from here, and keep the other team in loop."

Danny said "Ok TOD Max?"

Max said "6am this morning."

Wade said "Davidson was killed 6pm last night Los Angeles time and Maxwell was killed 6am this morning. That's a close call if we are looking at the same killer. He or she would have to know where and how to find Mark and fast; I think we are looking for a group."

Catherine said "Here's the question, why was Maxwell shot and Davidson wasn't?"

Chin asked "Max, what about the bullets anything?"

Max said "It's depleted uranium – the shell is Military grade. For the kill shot it came from a 9mm standard military issued hand gun. Circa 2000-2001."

Max's computer started to beep letting him know he had call from the crime lab; it was Charlie with the toxicology results.

Charlie tells them "The killer used a poisonous chemical called 'Doctor Death'. Our killer altered it to lengthen the victims suffering."

Wade said "So the killer is trained in firearms, has access to military weapons, and has a high level of knowledge of chemical warfare."

Danny said "So the killer is a SEAL, or wants us to think he is one?"

Catherine said "No not a SEAL but military background or one that didn't make it out of BUD/s class."

Steve said "Foreign military most likely Russian…or wants us to think they are Russian."

Kono asked "Why Russian?"

Catherine said "Russian military almost always go through not only hand to hand and firearms but they all have to go through biochemistry weapons."

Steve phone beeps it is a message from Leroy Jethro Gibbs…NCIS in Washington, also a friend of Steve's. It reads. "Ensign Shane Wild's body was found two miles from Pentagon an hour ago with his hands tied behind his back and the DC's ME also found DNA under Ensign's finger nails but there's no match in the military database."

Wade said "Ensign Shane Wild is intelligence why him?"

Steve said "He was a SEAL up until three years ago; he was hurt badly in his last mission and he lost his brother in that same mission. When he found out that he could not go back to the SEALs, instead of taking medical discharge he transferred to Naval intelligence"

Catherine said "He's been our eyes and ears in every mission for the SEALs on the ground for the last two and half years."

Steve said "Sam's right someone is targeting our old SEAL team. Wade call them all in have them all report to closes base and lock them down. Catherine go over, every mission these guys had been on with a fine tooth comb. Please find me something that I can work with. Kono get list of the passengers from the Los Angeles to Oahu flights from last night and run the names to see if any names pop up on flight to DC. It's a long shot but it's all we have right now. Chin and Danny you with me we going to see what we can find at mark place."

tbc


End file.
